2013.06.24 - Fire and Ice Cream
It's a summer evening in New York and the sun's staining the sky in rich crimson and violets as it descends towards the horizon. The few clouds in the sky turn into pastel shades of the sky around them. Families are milling around as clowns and magicians put on little displays. There are the shadier things happening in the darker portions but those are kept out of sight. As the sun goes down the temperature has begun to cool off as well, getting a much more comfortable temperature than it was during the day. A nice cool breeze drifts from the south, bringing with it a sweet scent as it stirs the trees. There's a place setup that is selling ice cream right next to a hotdog stand. On the great lawn there's a yoga class going on, and a self defense class. The instructors are both of the older variety, their hair more grey than coloured. There's a lot of other events happening as they take advantage of the comfortable temperatures and the clear weather, even the humidity has been cooperating. The great weather is like a magnet in the middle of Central Park for Jubilation Lee. All kinds of stuff going on, but when it's this cool, she personally just wants to grab her rollerblades and tear up some concrete! But as she comes to the great lawn, she makes an exception, stopping next to the ice cream stand and watching the classes going on. Aside from her signature earrings and familiar red shades, she doesn't stand out all the much from the local joggers in her pink tanktop, black bike shorts, open gray hoodie, and cute little backpack. The weekend found one particular CEO pretty much home bound, trying to recover from the wedding of the century, and the strong alcohol served during the celebration. By Monday morning he was pretty much recovered, if a bit grouchy. The work day was typical and even a bit slow for a Monday, so after getting back home the man decided to take a walk through the park. Justin finds himself in the center of the park, strangely devoid of security detail, walking down one of the paths toward the great lawn. He spies the hot dog vendor and he remembers he hasn't eaten dinner yet, but as soon as the ice cream stand is spotted he completely forgets the other vendor. He makes a bee line for it, hands in his pants pockets as he walks. The ice cream vendor sells just three flavors of ice cream but the quality looks quite high. The man standing behind it's a man in his perhaps late thirties with dark hair with just a tiny bit of premature grey. The hotdog vender make a grimace as he's passed over again, by not one but two potential customers. He doesn't seem to hold a grudge as he smiles at the vendor and begins wheeling away. He gets a friendly wave from the vendor as he wheels away. Then the ice cream vendor's attention goes to his potential customers. "Now young lady and good sir, what can I do for you this nice evening? Want something to take off the edge of the hot day?" His voice is pleasantly warm a rich baritone. The temperature around the cart is quite a bit colder than the air even ten feet away. Hmm... meat-based gutbomb or sugar-based gutbomb? Which will Jubilee choose? Why /both/, of course! Except, the hot dog vendor's decided to pack it in. Bummer. "Next time!" she promises the hotdogger, throwing a smile and a wave after him. But there's still ice cream. And the vendor seems friendly enough. "Hi! The strawberry smells /delish/. Um... make mine a double cone, strawberry over chocolate, 'kay?" She digs out the money for her ice cream, yielding the counter to the man the vendor was also talking to. But she does take the time to look him over. There's a momentary twitch on her face, as if a 'Die yuppie scum' expression seriously thought about breaking out, but it's overwhelmed by a polite sort-of smile. Die yuppie scum? Try die billionaire overdressed CEO scum. That's a bit closer to the truth. To the greeting from the vendor Hammer offers a nod, but stays a respectful distance back while the teen is served first. He looks back at her as she takes stock, and returns the smile with a lop-sided grin. It's a hollow expression without true good nature behind it. When it's his turn to order, Justin steps forward. "Two scoops of chocolate," he says politely but plainly to the vendor as he pulls his wallet from his pocket. He overpays for the ice cream, giving the man a $20. "No change." Scooping strawberry and chocolate into a cone, the vendor's servings are quite generous. Then he's doing Hammer's giving him the chocolate he ordered. "THank you both and come again. I hope you enjoy my ice cream." He says pleasantly. The ice cream is incredibly rich with fresh ingredients. The ice cream is also insanely cold. "Enjoy both of you. It's all made fresh daily." He says cheerfully. Jubilee might be young, but she's sharp: She can spot a plastic grin easy. Her polite smile turns wry, and she nods politely before she gives her attention back to the vendor. Just in time, too. Her ice cream is ready! And the smell of it alone is threatening to bring on a sugar rush. "Thank /you/! I don't think enjoying this'll be any problem at all," she replies, with a smile that isn't wry at all, accepting the double-scoop. "Hope to see you again!" Stepping back from the counter, she takes the first bite of strawberry and shivers. Cold? No, this stuff is just that good. It's hard not to start scarfing on the spot. But no, not in front of the billionaire overdressed CEO scum. Justin gives the vendor another nod and a slightly more sincere grin than the one he gave the teen. He takes his order and steps to the side of the cart. With the first bite from the cone's contents he notices that it's really, really cold. Way more so than one would expect. Blinking he looks back toward the vendor. "Wow, you use dry ice or something to keep this cold?" he asks in his mild New York accent. Another glance is given to the very exuberant teen, who seems to have also elected to stay in the general vicinity of the vendor. "Yes. It is under a layer of specially designed material that conducts the cold but it prevents it from overfreezing the ice cream and causing crystalization." The man says chuckling. "It should still be quite good." He says casually. Nearby a girl trips and spills her ice cream, just as a figure falls from the sky its body radiating steam as it crashes into the ground, the ground beginning to radiate heat. "So very hot." The figure says standing up, his form withering before their very ices,"Need... cold..." He says his lips practically cracking from heat as he begins shrivelling up. The lines on his face getting deeper and his skin starting to look a bit like parchment. If the ice cream was cold he's incredibly hot. The ice cream that fell has already turned to a liquid pool. "I think I can vouch for the quite good part," Jubilee pipes up, looking back at the vendor. And takes another bite. A small one. Moneybags is still there. And then the peaceful day shatters. Jubilee barely manages not to spill her ice cream, blinking in amazement as someone literally falls from the sky! Not only that, but gets up and starts looking for cold! "Holy... fudge! Dude, if you're looking for cold, you're totally in the wrong city. Try Anchorage!" She looks over at the overdressed billionaire CEO scum. "Dude, you don't own a refrigerated shipping business, do you? 'Cuz we could use a deep freeze truck here, like, a week ago!" Cuz there's /no way/ this guy'll fit into the ice cream cart. Hammer nods to the vendor. "Never heard of such a thing. Invent it yourse-" The man is cut off mid-word as the strangest sight catches his eye. Did a person just fall from the sky? Not that the phenomenon is completely unheard of in New York City these days, but it's still something to make note of. Justin takes a step backwards when the figure seems to be giving off heat, it's form changing and drying out. That's not normal, nor does it look in any way positive or happy. Hammer's gaze snaps toward the teen when she addresses him, but quickly returns toward the advancing oddity. "No," he answers sharply, "What the hell is that?" "Yes." The vendor says not seeming upset by the figure. "Well. So one finally showed up." He grunts as he takes off his apron and drops it on his cart,"It's radiating an average temperature of enough that it can boil water with a touch." He says matter of factly as he pulls a gun like instrument from his pocket and puts a scoop of ice cream in it,"Anyone good with a gun? I've never been too good." He says chuckling a bit and offering the device outwards,"No English word exists for what's in him." "You don't? Right now, that is /so/ not good..." Jubilee mutters, watching the bizarre being come closer. Then the ice cream man speaks up. "Wait, you know what he is? And you've been /waiting/ for one of him?" She stares incredulously. "Okay, so what is he, and why've you been waiting for him?" Never having been a fan of guns, Jubilee does have a weapon in hand, come to think of it. She takes a quick last bite, this time of chocolate, then, not without regret, hurls her double cone at the cold-needing creature. "Here, dude... have two on me!" Good with guns? Luckily the CEO of the primary DoD contractor, who happens to be a world-class marksman is here. That is, if he can actually be convinced to take up the weapon and do something. Looking back at the ice cream vendor with a look of total disbelief, Justin just stands there. "You want me to shoot at some random whats-it with an ice cream gun? Are you out of your mind?" he asks as his right hand, complete with the ice cream he overpaid for, motions forward and out toward the threat. This leaves the potential ammunition well within the teen's grasp, should she want to chuck a second cone at the oncoming figure. "It actually is a device designed to shoot something. Yes. The ice cream is a good choice at this point because it is well below freezing." The Vendor says shrugging a little bit,"The best bet would be to shoot it into his mouth but anywhere on the face is good." He adds rather casually. "Best if it were done by someone that is experienced with shooting rather than someone who is only good at making ice cream and devices related." He says laughing softly. The figure shudders a little bit as the double cone hits him, the drying of the skin actually seeming to reverse for a moment a happy expression on his face for a moment,"Moooooooooooooore." It says in a cracking voice, it is not exactly a pleasant sound. It reaches towards Jubilee radiating an incredible heat. "Whoa!" Jubilee exclaims, ducking back. "Nothin' personal, guy, but you're gonna melt my makeup... and my face!" She takes another few steps back, just to keep out of range. Hammer's refusal to take the weapon doesn't put her in a better mood. "Dude, you might enjoy the thought of having your face melted, but I /majorly/ don't! Take the ice cream gun already! I can't do this by myself!" So saying, she catches up the billionaire's cone and gives it a heave at the walking heater coil. She also spares some attention for the vendor. "Um, you don't have another one of those ice cream guns, do you? I think I'll need it." /This is completely ridiculous,/ Justin thinks to himself as the ice cream cone he has is taken from his hand. "Hey!" he snaps at the girl just before he gets hit by a wave of heat. That seems to sober him up a little bit and drive home that this situation may seem silly at first, but is actually pretty dire. "Alright, fine, gimme the gun-thing," Hammer says to the vendor, holding out his hand to take the weapon. Well, at least this will make for an interesting story the next time he finds himself in the company of Asgardians who love to swap tall tales. Handing the "gun" to Justin, the weapon is loaded with ice cream but it's cold like ice. "Good on you!" The vendor says clapping Justin Hammer on the back,"Alas no young lady. However, we could probably make a makeshift ice cream catapult, but I think Mister Hammer will be able to deal with the situation quite nicely." He says cheerfully, having the utmost confidence in the CEO's marksmanship skills. Opening his mouth, the jaw actually opening more than the human jaw should open, the figure's begun drying out again,"Need cold." It says in a slow voice, sounding more and more gravelly. His skin actually looks like it is going to crack soon. "I hope... but just in case, pass me an insulated glove? I have a pretty good throwing arm," Jubilee suggests. "Or maybe another ice cream scoop so I can help reload?" It's looking to be the kind of day where being a superheroine isn't going to be much help. She takes a better look at the strange figure. "Are we helping him at all? He looks like he's getting /worse/, not better." This isn't happening. Nope. It's a dream, and Hammer is still at home. It's Saturday morning and he's hung over to high hell having drank too much of whatever he was drinking on Asgard. At least, that's what he's thinking as he takes up the bizarre weapon. He glances over it, taking in the basics of it's construction. Seems standard enough, and doesn't appear to have a safety. Taking a slightly bladed stance he raises the weapon, sights up on the thing's grotesquely out of proportion mouth and pulls the trigger. Yeah, this has got to be a fever dream... A big helping of chocolate ice cream goes sailing out of the gun and flies into the gapping maw that actually moves to intercept the oncoming ice cream. The figure's form shudders for a moment and actually in a matter of moments rather than the dehydrated husk. There's a young man in his late teens early twenties standing there with handsome features, a shock of light golden brown hair and light blue eyes. "Well. There we go. If you both don't mind. I'll take him where someone can help him out. In the mean time he'll be getting to stay in my freezer. These temperatures are enough to trigger a reaction in his biosystem. I'll also teach him your tongue." He says pleasantly as he touches the young man's shoulder and there's a shimmer in the air as if heated and them both the vendor, the ice cream truck and the young man are gone. The only evidence of their passing is the 'gun' which Justin is apparently being permitted to keep. "Pleasedon'tmisspleasedon'tmisspleasedon'tmiss..." Jubilee repeats frantically under her breath, watching that shot arc through the air. That cavernous mouth opens and... IT'S GOOD! No doubt in more ways than one. And then something happens. The dehydrated husk suddenly becomes someone perfectly normal, even kinda hot (sorry). And then the ice cream man and the stranger both vanish! "Whoa... did he just..? Did the ice cream man just..?" Jubilee blinks and shakes her head. "I think I just went on an ice cream trip. Are you okay?" she asks, looking at the overdressed... the guy in the suit who is apparently a good shot with an ice cream gun. Which is still in his hand. "Oh... I guess it was real after all." It takes a moment for Justin to lower the 'weapon', if you can even call it that. As he does he watches the thing transform, his face carrying a look of utter confusion. He stands there, silent, ice cream gun held pointed downward, and watches as the man, once-burning-man and ice cream truck all vanish into a seeming heat mirage. Slowly he looks away from where everything was, and toward the girl. "Uh, yeah," he answers, voice cracking as he tries to comprehend what the hell just happened. "Yeah, fine. Can- Can you explain any of what just happened?" Jubilee, looking at the same spot and then back at the marksman, shakes her head. "He said there was no word for what was in that guy. He never said what he was or what was really going on. But he did act like he'd been waiting for one to show up here, so he knew." She manages a shaky smile. "By the way, good shot. Sorry about your ice cream." Hammer turns the weapon over in his hands, looking it over again. He instinctively keeps the muzzle pointed down and away, even when looking at the gun from the side. He looks up and toward the teen, offering another smirking grin. This one is slightly less false than the first one he gave her, but he always carries at least a slight air of pretentiousness. "Guess we won't know what it actually was, then, other than freaky as hell." He offers a light shrug, then chuckles. "Thanks. Good to know I can qualify on an ice cream gun, I guess. And don't worry about it." "He said 'one of them'. Looks like there are more, and it sounds like he's trying to help them," Jubilee comments. "But this is the first time I've seen anyone helped with an ice cream gun!" She shakes her head, smiling bemusedly, and offers a hand and an impish grin to the billionaire. "Jubilee. What's your name? Or should I just call you One-Shot?" Justin nods, transferring the ice cream gun to his left hand and dropping his arm so the muzzle points straight toward the ground. It's most likely not dangerous and isn't currently loaded, but he treats it as if it was. "Well, if he knows what to do with.. Uh, people, like that, then more power to him..." He takes the woman's hand and shakes. "Jubilee, nice to meet you. Justin Hammer." His name is pretty recognizable, he's been in the news several times, not always in the best light. "Oh!" Jubilee's eyes widen and she looks down at their hands. "I've heard of you! I think a friend of mine has one of your GPS systems in her car. It's really cool to meet you, sir." Yes, she knows that word. "I guess you use your own products? You handle that weapon like you're handling an actual pistol." That /might/ be a hint of distaste in her voice for that last word. Hammer grins lightly as the teen recognizes his name. He enjoys his fame, though often he's more infamous than anything. "Garmin doesn't have anything on the Hammer Industries GPS line," he offers in a slightly boasting manner. "There's a reason they lost the military contract to us." The tone used when the girl mentions pistols isn't missed. "Yeah, I shoot a bit. I've rated up there with some of the guys on the Olympic shooting team. Though I haven't gotten a chance to get down to the range recently." He actually hasn't shot a live firearm since the hostage crisis in May, the ice cream gun being the first thing to come close. "Well, my friend says they've never told her to 'turn left now' when the only thing to the left was a lake, which is a major plus," Jubilee quips cheerfully. "Anyway, thanks for saving us all. Keep up that shooting practice!" She looks out over the burned spot in the grass and cement where the hot guy was. "I'm kinda sorry Thor wasn't here. I know it's summer and all, but I'll bet he could've made it snow anyway." Justin smirks, looking from the girl to the gun, then back. How is he going to carry this back home without looking utterly strange? At least he only lives a few blocks from the park. "Anytime," he says with a cocky, sideways look. At the mention of Thor he loses some of his cocky attitude, straightening up. "You know Thor?" "Sure! He and Sif live right here in the city when they're not in Asgard, or away on business," Jubilee replies cheerfully. "I visit when I can, which isn't that often. But they've always been cool with visitors." She looks at him again, more closely. "Do you know them, too?" The CEO nods. "Yep, I have the pleasure of knowing them as well. Just attended their wedding on Friday. It was a hell of a party." And it gave him a hell of a hangover, but it was completely worth it. A thought dawns on him, and he tilts his head ever so slightly as he looks at the teen. "You don't know a waitress by the name of Fern too, do ya?" If he were to place money on it, he'd bet on yes. Fern seems to know everyone... "Yeah... I really wanted to go to that wedding, but I was grounded," Jubilee says, sighing. "I guess I'll have to wait to wish them many happy returns. But at least I don't need to worry about them getting a divorce!" She's seen the way they look at each other. Before and after. And another famliar name! "Red hair, kinda tall, wants to be an actress? If that's her, she's one of my best friends!" Jubilee stifles a laugh. "Wow, seems like she knows just about everybody, doesn't it? It's like that old joke about Bubba!" Justin can't help but chuckle, and it's the most honest expression he's made thus far. "Yep, that's her. I'm fairly certain she knows everyone in the city, at this point. I haven't seen her in a while, need to go back to that little Italian place she works at in Brooklyn and grab a meal again." He shifts his weight a bit and slips his free right hand into his pants pocket. He definitely seems like the type that can't really sit still for very long. "That does seem like the easiest place to catch her," Jubilee admits, laughing. "It doesn't hurt that the food's absolutely wonderful. Maybe I'll see you there sometime." Seeing that fidget, and that it's far from the first, she offers another smile. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep you here if you have someplace you need to be. It was cool meeting you, Mr. Hammer." She tests the wheels on one foot, rolling it back and forth. "I probably should get going, too. It'll be dark before too long, and I forgot to pack my tennies." Hammer looks back at the bizarre souvenir he still has in his left hand. "Hey, no worries," he offers to the teen. "I was just out for a stroll, but I should probably get this back to the house before a cop thinks it's dangerous and I end up in jail." Yep, he's going to be on his best, friendliest behavior now that he knows Jubilee is connected to Thor, Sif and Fern. He's managed to make some incredible connections, and he's not about to damage them. "Good meeting you, watch out for human barbecue coals out there." "I'd offer to keep it for you, but the New York Transit Authority is /nuts/ about what they do to backpacks these day," Jubilee says wryly. "Take care, and watch who you buy ice cream from." And the very exuberant teen glides off. Category:Log